


More than a Dream

by SmutHorn



Series: Be my wet dream [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Sneeky Stiles, Sorry Not Sorry, oblivious wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This time…. It isn’t a dream.” He whispered before kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Dream

It had been exactly two weeks since Isaac had had his dream. Since then he had been around Scott as little as possible. He was just too embarrassed and pretty sure he had moaned something in his sleep. He could tell Scott was getting upset with him too, Isaac was supposed to be his beta and all he was doing was avoiding him. He also hadn’t really been home.

“Are you coming back tonight?” Came a voice from behind him and a firm hand on his shoulder. “Or are you staying out all night again?” 

Isaac turned to face an annoyed Scott. He shrugged, moving his bag strap more onto his shoulder. “Depends on if I get invited out again.” He said, knowing the alpha could hear his lie.

Scott frowned at him, furrowing his brows. “I need you to come back. Pack meeting.”

“For our two person pack?” He scoffed.

“We may be the only wolves, but we aren’t the only members of the back.” He said, walking past him.

Isaac sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He knew he had to be there, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

After school Isaac was on his way to Scott’s when a junker Jeep pulled up. “Need a ride?”

“No thanks, Stiles. I’d rather walk.” He said.

“Okay….. Let me rephrase that. “Get your wolfy ass in the Jeep Isaac, we need to talk.” He said.

“Or what? You’re human, you don’t scare me.” Isaac scoffed.

“How about a wolfsbane bullet? That change your mind?” 

It changed his mind enough to make him stop. “How did you get a hold of that?”

“I hang out with a bunch of werewolves and other things that go bump in the night, I need to have protection.” Stiles said like it was abvious.

Isaac had to admit the other boy had a point. “What do you want to talk about.”

“How about why you’ve been avoiding Scott making him the newest sourwolf in town.” He said.

“I haven’t been avoiding him.” Isaac blushed.

“Dude, you hardly come home and talk to him as little as possible. I’m not stupid, just tell me what happened.” Stiles said, opening the door.

Isaac contemplated before getting in. “You won’t tell Scott?”

“Cross my heart.” Stiles nodded, starting to drive again.

He sighed and nodded. “I had a dream.”

“Don’t all of us have dreams?” Stiles asked then saw the blush. “O- Oh! That kind of dream.” He said.

Isaac nodded, blushing more.

“Thats not so bad, those kinds of dreams happen all the time. Scott gets them too sometimes. Don’t be so embarrassed about it.” He smiled.

“I’m pretty sure Scott knows who the dream was about though…” He said, looking down. “I just can’t face him because I’m afraid of what he might say.”

“You had a wet dream about Allison?” Stiles asked, eyes wide.

“No! God no, of course not!” He said, shaking his head.

“Oh, then there is no reason to fear him.” Stiles chuckled, patting his back. “Hey, maybe he can even help you get with that person.”

“Stiles you don’t get it.” Isaac snapped and took a deep breath. “The person who the dream was about…. It, well it was about Scott.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide and he didn’t speak for a while. When they pulled up to Scott’s house he stopped Isaac from getting out. “Don’t worry about it. Scott isn’t the type of person to make fun of you or act different around you over this.” He said, offering a smile.

“Thanks.” He said, sarcastically and got out, going into the house.

Stiles watched him go in before pulling out his phone. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.” Came Scott’s voice. “It’s exactly what I thought it was.” He sighed.

“Yeah…. Hey, He had a dream about you, do you think maybe he feels the same?”

He gave a soft chuckle. “I hope so, hey, Isaac is home so I have to go mom. I’ll see you when you get off.”

Isaac came into Scott’s room, looking around. “I thought we were having a pack meeting?”

“Not till later.” He said, hanging up.

“What did Melissa want?” Isaac asked, standing awkwardly by the doorway.

“Nothing really.” Scott shrugged, getting up and walking closer to Isaac stopping when he was right in front of him. “Where have you been? I missed you.” He said.

Isaac swallowed, looking away. “Around.” He answered, heart beating loudly.

Scott nodded and leaned closer, nosing his throat. “Isaac…”

“Yes.” Isaac said, voice almost a whisper.

Scott pulled away, cupping his cheek. “This time…. It isn’t a dream.” He whispered before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Sex will happen in the next one!  
> Also I plan to extend this series beyond the first three parts and will be taking Prompts, feel free to give any you have for this pairing!


End file.
